Ain't Too Proud To Beg
by MsDelightfullyInsane
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been hiding a secret from everybody in Forks and La Push. When Edward realizes that Bella is hiding something from him, they end up having a fight that breaks them up. What happens when Edward sees his mistake? How will he make it up to Bella? Song by: The Temptations. Rated M for language and a make-out session.
1. Edward

**Hi! This song has been stuck in my head all day and a plot was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Twilight Franchise. I owned the slices of pizza which are now in my stomach.**

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

I pressed my chest against Edward's as I proceeded to deepen our kiss. His right hand was entangled in my hair and his left was cupping my thigh. My arms were locked around his porcelain neck, and my right leg was bent at the knee with my foot in the air. Yes, I am doing the typical leg lift. Sue me.

My left hand inched toward his cheek, pulling his face closer to mine. He moaned deeply- oh, what a sound. The hand on my thigh suddenly tightened its grip as Edward hitched my left leg around my waist. I involuntarily/voluntarily (I didn't mean to do it, but I do not regret it) ground my hips on his, resulting in both of us groaning.

Edward suddenly broke away. Both of us were panting heavily. I stared deep into his darkened, lust filled eyes, sure that my eyes mirrored his. His lips never left my body. Edward was peppering kisses all over my neck and collarbone. My eyes rolled back in my head a little. I ground into him once again, causing him to growl as I shuddered.

I heard snickering and gagging. I didn't bother to pull away from Edward. I turned my head slightly to the right. In my peripheral vision I could see Emmett, Alice, Jacob, and Leah giggling. Jasper, Mike, Angela, and Ben were looking anywhere but at us, probably embarrassed. Rosalie was smirking softly, not disgusted by our totally public display of affection. Jessica and Lauren were gone. The rest of the student body was either smiling or snickering.

I was broken out of my observations by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey, get a room, you two," he cheered loudly, playfully swinging his fist at us.

Edward groaned (this time in annoyance, not in pleasure—I could tell the difference now!) and set me down on my feet with one last peck. He wiped my lip gloss off his lips with the back of his hand while I straightened out my clothing. My cheeks were burning.

I cleared my throat.

"Um…," I started. I didn't know what to say. Sorry for that random but necessary make out session with my hot vampire boyfriend? It would be the truth…I smiled awkwardly.

I bet you're wondering what could've made shy Bella Swan jump her boyfriend in front of the majority of the senior class of Forks High. I mean, I know I've had times in which I couldn't resist, but that's beside the point.

Let me tell you how this all started.

_-FLASHBACK MUSIC-_

_FLASHBACK:_

"Edward, I promise you nothing is going on with Jacob!" I yelled at him for what felt like the millionth time.

"Then why do you insist on hiding things from me!" He shouted back at me. I made sure my expression didn't give me away, but right now I was in emotional distress. Edward never shouted at me.

I felt like crying.

"It's not my secret to tell!" I exclaimed, trying to making sure he understood. I could see the anger in his eyes, and as much as I knew he wanted to hide it, I could also see the hurt.

"I thought you trusted me," Edward murmured. He sounded calmer, but I could hear the fury in his tone.

"I do trust you, Edward. I trust you with my life! It's just that I swore to Jacob I wouldn't tell anyone, and that includes you," I whispered back, too exhausted to fight harder.

"It doesn't add up, Bella. Why would you and Jacob both be hiding something from me? Do you believe I do not notice the way he covers up his thoughts whenever I'm within a mile of him? How you both exchange these secret glances? What is so important that you can't even tell me, your boyfriend? Why can't I be trusted?" Edward spat harshly.

I felt a lump forming in my throat. "Do you really think I'm cheating on you?"

"No, Bella. I don't. But I do know you're hiding something from me and it involves Jacob. I also know that he would do anything to take you from me," Edward muttered. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward, I swear to you, Jacob is not a threat to us," I motioned to him and myself to symbolize our relationship. "I am just keeping this matter between him and me until he is ready for others to know. Don't make me tell you; I won't betray a friend."

"Fine then, Bella. I won't make you do anything. If his friendship is more important than our relationship, why don't we just forget the whole thing?" He said bitingly.

My heart broke. He…he…he wanted to break up with me? I felt the hole in my chest reopen. Anger crept up on me. He promised me he wouldn't leave me again!

"Fine, Edward. If you want to call it quits just when things don't go your way, go ahead. I don't need you anyway," I barked. I regretted my words as soon as they escaped my teeth's barrier. I could see the anguish in his now black orbs. I blinked, and he was gone.

I collapsed into tears. What had I done? I just didn't want him to think I would follow his every move. Of course I need him. I need him more than anything in the world.

And now he's gone…

_**Edward POV:**_

"_Fine then, Bella. I won't make you do anything. If his friendship is more important than our relationship, why don't we forget the whole thing?"_

The words kept replaying in my head. Every time I heard them, I sank deeper into my despair. I didn't mean any of it. I was sitting in our-I mean, the meadow, wallowing in self-pity. I ignored all of Alice's frantic calls and messages. I was much more comfortable curled up in a ball on the forest floor.

_I wish it was Bella's lap._

I knew Bella loved me. I just knew she loved Jacob too, and I didn't know who she loved more.

Well, I do now. If she didn't already commit to him, I just pushed her into his arms. I moaned in misery and tightened my arms around my knees to the point of pain. The aching in my shins was nothing compared to the emptiness in my heart.

I felt my ears prick up at the sound of rough footsteps. A foul smell rose in the air, and in a matter of moments, Jacob Black stood before me. I didn't even have the energy to hiss at him. If he made Bella happy, who was I to hate him?

I whimpered.

"What's your problem, leech?" Jacob sneered at me. I looked up at him, blinked, and focused my gaze on the tree bark.

"Congratulations, dog. Bella and I are no longer together. You've won her heart. There's no need to hide your thoughts from me anymore. You don't have to be together in secret," I whispered. My voice still cracked horrendously.

_What? You and Bella are done?_

I nodded to confirm his thoughts. I whimpered once again.

I expected him to shout in triumph, and smugly run off to be with Bella. His mouth opened and closed as if he was a fish. A minute later, he ran in his human form back to La Push.

It was hours later when Alice and Emmett collected me from the woods and carried me to my room. I couldn't bear look in it; there were too many memories. I returned to the fetal position on my carpet and stared blankly out the window.

Nothing mattered anymore.

_**Bella POV:**_

It's been four days since Edw-_he_ and I broke up. It was lunchtime now at Forks High. It was really a regular Monday, despite the fact my whole world was crumbling on my shoulders. I spent time with Jake this past weekend, mostly crying my eyes out.

Edward didn't come to school Friday. I still sat with the Cullens, but I also gravitated towards Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler. All the boys noticed my dour mood, and Edward looked cold when he walked into school today. The news had already spread that we broke up.

Lauren and Jessica had been shameless in their flirting with Edward, but he paid them no mind. I would have rejoiced, but he never gave them the time of day. I didn't see any inclination that he missed me.

I missed him.

Lauren and Jessica have also been giving me smug smirks, as if they were expecting this to happen. Well, I'm sure they were, but there was no need to remind me of my loss.

"So, Bella…tell us again why Edward dumped you? Was it because you were too plain for him? Maybe too boring? Or maybe he finally saw you as the dirty skank you are?" Lauren said snidely.

"I'm thinking it's all of the above, Lauren," Jessica replied, laughing nasally. I rolled my eyes, but their words cut me like a knife. It's not like I cared about what they were saying; it's just that they were pointing out every reason Edward had to break up with me.

I didn't even look at them as I wordlessly exited the cafeteria. I glanced at Edward's table. He was sitting with his family as usual, but still had that cold look about him.

He did not return my look.

_**Edward POV:**_

Hearing those base girls mocking my-wait, she's not mine anymore- Bella was infuriating. I refrained from tearing them apart, as did my family.

The day droned on. Every class I had with Bella was physically excruciating. The urge to pursue ways of showing my love for her was nearly impossible to resist. She never looked at me, nor did she ever turn in my direction. We had to work together in class, she finish half the work and wordlessly push the rest to me. I have never been more miserable. I have never felt so ignored.

I have never felt so worthless.

The worst of it was that I could smell the mutt's scent on her.

My family was quite sad about my break up with Bella, but they still spoke to her. I was the odd man out in that respect. They would manage to joke, laugh, and smile around me, while I sat in my sorrow. When I returned home, I was ready to run back upstairs to lock myself in my room until I smelled two werewolves in the dining room, along with the rest of my family.

I walked in the room to see the rest of my coven sitting down at the table. Carlisle was at the head, with Esme to his right. Next to Esme was Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were opposite Alice and Jasper. In the corner, I saw Jacob Black standing next to Leah Clearwater.

They were holding hands.

I was immediately confused. Didn't he want Bella?_ I thought they would be together now that I was out of the picture, _I thought bitterly. Jacob started to speak.

"Listen, bloodsucker," Leah elbowed him, as if to reprimand him, "I mean Edward. Bella told me about the fight you had before you broke up." I winced at the reference.

"She told me that you were fighting because you knew we were hiding something from you. She told me that she didn't tell you, even though the outcome made her miserable. I just want to say that…well; Bella and I are no longer like that. We are best friends, and that is all. We were never anything more. At one point, yes, I wanted more, but we never got that far.

"Bella was keeping something from you, though. I never meant for her to find out, but she did anyway. You know how perceptive she can be. It turns out that Leah was my imprint. We've imprinted on each other. We always were bonded because we belonged to the same pack, but over the past few weeks, the link became deeper and more…romantic. It turns out when two wolves imprint within the same pack, the imprint can take longer to develop as the pack bond settles. The tension built up for weeks before we finally kissed, and admitted our love. Bella noticed it before Leah and I admitted the truth, and I have been begging her to keep it a secret from you and the pack. I was afraid Bella would tell someone in La Push, and then not only would Seth try to kill me for nailing his sister, but Sam might find it awkward that I- the true alpha- mated with the ex-girlfriend of the new alpha-him. And then there's the whole Emily cheating thing. Not to mention the crap the guys would've give us for being, well, soul mates.

"It's something we wanted to keep private for a while, until we were comfortable with other people knowing. Bella was teasing me about how she was right all along about Leah and me. She liked to give little looks and smirks at me every chance she got. I understand why you'd be suspicious, but Edward, you still acted like an ass. Bella was pissed at you, but she still loves you. I'm doing this not just for her, but you too. I know what true love is now, and Bella deserves it with you. You're not that bad bloodsucker; I take back what I said in the tent," Jacob finished. He recalled the conversation in which he explained he wouldn't like me under any circumstances. I was glad to see this changed, but…what about Bella?

I completely ruined our relationship again. I let my insecurities and temper destroy the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. She'll never take me back, not again. I felt the agony pierce my heart.

"She'll never take me back," I muttered, holding in a very unmanly sob.

Alice's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Edward, you need to do what any man does when he screws up royally with his girl: pull off a crazy, embarrassing stunt that shows how much you love her," she chirped, clapping her hands together.

That's when the idea hit me. I shook Jacob's hand in friendship, and immediately called him, Leah, and my family together to help me with my plan.

_**Bella POV:**_

I sighed. It's Tuesday, meaning pizza for lunch today. I opened the doors to the cafeteria, and nearly fainted.

There was a full blown stage in the middle of the room, and Ed-he was standing in the center of it, dressed in a royal blue dress shirt, black trousers, and black dress shoes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons were unfastened, exposing the top of his chest. He looked amazing. He laid his topaz eyes on me and winked. I forgot how to breathe. I turned and gasped. Jacob was standing behind me, offering me a seat. I sat down nervously. I still didn't know what was going on. My spine slammed into the back of my chair as I was reeled to the front of the stage.

I was right in front of Edward.

He smiled down at me before he spoke.

"Hello, Forks High. As many of you may know, my name is Edward Cullen. I managed to ruin the best relationship I have ever had with the lady Bella Swan. It was my fault, and hopefully, she'll take me back after this song."

The speakers blared as Edward took his beginning breath.

"_I know you wanna leave me  
But I refuse to let you go  
If I have to beg, plead for your sympathy  
I don't mind 'cause you mean that much to me,"_Edward pointed at me, and was moving his hips in time to the beat. I heard Jasper backing up his vocals.

"_Ain't too proud to beg, and you know it  
Please don't leave me, girl  
Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby  
Please don't leave me, girl_

Edward's dance moves were so...enticing. His hips swung rhythmically and sent my mind straight to the gutter._  
_

_"Now I heard a cryin' man is half a man_  
_With no sense of pride_  
_But if I have to cry to keep you, I don't mind weepin'_  
_If it'll keep you by my side..."_

Edward took my hand and helped me onto the stage. He pulled me close, making his hips smash into mine. I nearly melted. Edward then spun me around before dipping me smoothly. I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

Don't faint, Bella. Stay strong...and conscious. _  
_

_"Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_  
_Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_

_If I have to sleep on your doorstep all night and day_  
_Just to keep you from walking away_  
_Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand_  
_'Cause I wanna keep you anyway I can_

_Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_  
_Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_

_Now I've got a love so deep in the pit of my heart_  
_And each day it grows more and more_  
_I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby_  
_If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door..."_

Edward returned me to my seat, but not before dipping me another two times and twirling me around so much my head began to spin._  
_

_"Ain't too proud to beg, yes you know it (sweet darlin')_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_  
_Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby_  
_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_  
_Baby, baby, baby (sweet darlin')_  
_Please don't leave me, girl_," he finished.

I was in awe.

"Bella, I really hoped you enjoyed that. It would make this humiliating experience much more bearable. Jacob and Leah told me everything. I am sorry I didn't trust him. I'm sorry that I doubted your love for me. Don't leave me, Bella. I'll beg on my knees for you, if the song didn't already show that. Will you please take me back? Again? I love you. I always will," Edward declared. His eyes were now filled with anticipation, longing, and love.

I stood up from my chair. I turned towards the stage steps and calmly walked up to Edward's level. I was nose to nose with him. Well, nose to chest, because he's so much taller than me. I could see the nervousness in his topaz orbs.

"I'll always love you," he whispered lovingly. That did it.

I took a step back. I could see the devastation in his eyes as the crowd gasped in surprise. I smiled at Edward before I attacked. He didn't stand a chance.

I threw myself at him. My lips connected with his in the most glorious way possible. He was in shock for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I moaned into his mouth, and he reciprocated before licking my lips to ask for entrance. Needless to say, I accepted. The crowd cheered. I broke away for a moment, still smiling at my love. I grabbed the microphone.

"Where are Jessica and Lauren?" I asked the audience.

"Right here, Bells!" Emmett cheered, shoving the gruesome twosome forward.

"He's mine, bitches!" I exclaimed before pulling Edward back in for another kiss. Everyone clapped and laughed, excluding Lauren and Jessica.

"Whatever, Bella! He'll get tired of you again and come running to us!" The two of them screamed.

I lifted the hand facing them and flipped them the bird. I opened my eyes to see Edward doing the same. I loved this man. We locked eyes again and smiled through our kiss. Jessica scoffed and Lauren huffed before they marched out of the cafeteria. The rest of the kids in the room kept cheering us on.

I pulled away a second time. "Where did you learn to dance like that, Edward?"

"Alice."

"Of course. Make sure to remember those moves for our honeymoon, okay, Edward?"

He simply kissed me again.

_-FLASHBACK END-_

So, that's how we got here. I forgave Edward, and he admitted he was wrong. I tried to apologize, too, but he wouldn't let me. We were still on the stage when Edward turned to me.

"Do you want to come to my house after school?" He inquired while pecking my lips. I blushed.

"Of course I do, Ed-"

"_WHY IS THERE A STAGE IN THE CAFETERIA?"_

We may have forgotten about the principal. Shit.

* * *

**Review! Please point out any errors so I can fix them immediately.**

_[Lyrics from: t/temptations/aint+too+proud+to+beg_ ]_

_Lyrics courtesy of  
_


	2. Bella

**Hi. I never expected to write a second chapter to this, but my first two reviews made me rethink how I ended this story. I don't want to change the original. I like it that way it is. I do feel I was a bit too easy on Bella, hence this chapter. The thing is Bella is the type of person who is overly loyal- at least in this story. I felt that she wouldn't betray a friend who told her a secret in confidence as long as it didn't threaten anyone's lives. In Bella's mindset, Jacob's secret wasn't one that was to be made public, and it didn't really involve her. She let her loyalty to Jacob cloud her judgment with Edward. I think I should punish her for it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_**Bella POV:**_

It's been a week since Edward and I broke up and made up. I should feel happy, right? I am happy. I mean, Edward's my soul mate, you know? How could I not be happy with him? It's just that…I was wrong. I don't feel right about the whole situation. Edward made this grand gesture of apologizing to me, when all he did was have a normal boyfriend reaction. I was the one keeping secrets from him. I was the one who let a friendship come before a relationship. Shouldn't he be mad at me? I would be mad at me. The guilt has been eating me up. I don't know what to do. I sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt a breeze and looked to my left. Alice was in my room. She was angry.

"Alright, that is it. I am tired of you and Edward brooding all the time. I admit Edward was an ass for breaking up with you like that. He knows that you are still damaged from your 18th birthday. However...Bella, I understand why he did it. You kept something from him, something that involved the only other boy you ever loved. I might've broken up with you. The way he did it was terrible, and granted, it wasn't like it was a huge secret, but still. You should be ready and willing to tell your mate everything," she snapped. Her eyes were lit with annoyance and agitation.

I felt the tears coming. "I know, Alice. I know!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "I am an awful girlfriend. It was my entire fault. I should've just told Edward what was going on. I just…I-I thought that it wasn't right to betray a friend's trust," I explained to her. I didn't bother wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella, he's your soul mate. I understand your conflict, but you could have at least spoken to Jacob about it. Not risk your relationship!"

"I didn't think it was risking my relationship at the time! Edward just suddenly asked out of nowhere what I was hiding. I didn't want to say, 'Oh, you want to know what I am hiding about Jacob? Let me just ask Jake if I can tell you.' That would've been even worse!"

"Bella, I want to sympathize with you. I really do. I did when Edward broke up with, just like the rest of the family, but only because we didn't want you slipping into depression again. We love you, Bella, but you fucked up. The last time the two of you made mistakes like this, both of you nearly committed suicide!" I flinched at the mention of Edward's leaving.

"What do you mean, Alice?" How did I make a mistake when Edward left me? He decided to leave me, and I let him go. It killed me, but I thought he didn't love me anymore.

"A blind person could see how much Edward loves you, Bella! Why didn't you fight for him, just a little? Why did you doubt Edward's love for you after the million times he told you he loves you?" Alice interrogated me harshly.

"I…I…I…" I couldn't speak.

"Exactly. Stop letting little things ruin your relationship with my brother. Last time, Edward started it, but in this situation, you allowed a little secret to tear apart the best thing that ever happened to you. My brother apologized for overreacting, but how about you?" Alice finished, disappearing soon after.

I was still speechless. I feel even worse than I did before. Why do I let this happen to me? Why did I let a petty secret destroy my connection with Edward?

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped when the realization hit me full force.

I was so stupid.

I never saw why Edward loved me. I was an average girl. A plain Jane. Beautiful girls have thrown themselves at Edward, and he never gave them the time of day. I have just always assumed Edward would leave me for someone else. I never thought our relationship would last, because someone better was bound to come along. I believed Edward loved me, but I didn't think he would feel that way for long. I never fought for our relationship because I never thought it was worth fighting for in the first place.

I am such an idiot. I wept for the rest of the night. I didn't have to worry about Edward seeing me like this, as he was hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle for the rest of the week.

What do I do?

Wait! I know who can help me. I checked the time. 11:29 PM. It was a Friday night, and Charlie was due to come back at around midnight. I ran downstairs and scribbled a note for him.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am sleeping over at Alice's house. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all went out for a camping trip this weekend, so no boys. I should be back by Sunday morning. Love you._

I dropped the note on the sofa, so he was guaranteed to see it. I grabbed my keys and my phone from the kitchen counter and sprinted to my truck. I drove as quickly as my elderly vehicle would let me.

_**Rosalie POV:**_

I was fixing my nails. I spent the entire day rebuilding the engine in Carlisle's Mercedes, and they had gotten filthy. I love cars, but I hate the cleanup. I saw with my heightened eyes a rusty truck approaching our house. It must've been Bella. Ten minutes later, she was in the kitchen with Esme and Alice. I chose to grace her with my presence.

"Hello, Bella," I said shortly. I don't mind Bella, but I am pissed at her for letting that dog's secrets ruin her bond with Edward. I felt very bad for her when Edward dumped her for such a trivial matter, but if I thought Emmett was hiding something big from me, I would want him to tell me no matter what. It's a conundrum, I admit. From her side, it wasn't a big deal. She wasn't trying to deceive anybody, just trying to help a friend. From Edward's side, however, it seems like she would hide things from her mate just to make them happy, at the expense of Edward's feelings.

I am still pissed at her, though.

Bella turned to me, tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme…will you please help me? It was my fault Edward dumped me. I knew that from the beginning, but…I should have been begging him for forgiveness. Not the other way around. The worst part is that he doesn't seem to see anything wrong with what I did anymore. He loves me so much that he forgave me, and I didn't even apologize for betraying him. I put Jacob's friendship over our relationship, and I didn't even realize it until we got back together. I put a friend over my true love for such a stupid reason! I've never fought for us, I just let everything and everyone else ruin us," she cried, sobbing hysterically.

"You have to help me make it up to him, please! I need you help to make everything right. He deserves an apology. He deserves much more than that, but I owe him this at the very least," Bella begged. She looked ready to drop on her knees and starting pleading. I met Alice's and Esme's eyes. We smiled.

"Bella, you seemed to have learned your lesson," I declared. Esme took over.

"For that reason, we will give you a solution," my mother continued.

"The only way you can truly apologize to Edward is to do it in an even bigger, grander gesture than the way he apologized to you. Meaning…you have to totally and completely humiliate yourself. Play all your cards at once, you know?"

I sighed. "You're right. Set up the stage again for Monday," I asked them. They nodded slyly.

Oh, I almost forgot. "Don't forget to warn the principal this time!"

_**EDWARD POV:**_

It was Monday at noon, meaning time for lunch. I had no interest in eating, of course, but I made sure to take an extra tray for Bella. It seems like she's not here yet. I usually walk her, but she was nowhere to be found. Rosalie and Alice have also been blocking their minds from me all morning. I wonder what…oh, how did I miss that?

It was the stage. The same stage I used to beg Bella to take me back with almost two weeks ago. Why was it here now? All I know is Bella, Rose, and Alice definitely have something to do with it.

The lights went out in the room, and then one spotlight beamed down to the center of the stage. It was my Bella, wearing a long black dress that hugged her curves excellently. The dress reached her ankles, and was sleeveless, but not strapless. I believe it's a halter dress?

"Hey, everyone. Sorry for disrupting lunch, but…you guys all saw how Edward apologized to me for doubting the love I have for him. You don't know the whole story. I was the one at fault. I was keeping a secret from him-well, everybody, really, but still- and I refused to tell him out of loyalty to my friend. I let a stupid secret ruin everything I had with Edward, which was a lot. He was and still is my everything. I let him down. I took our love for granted. I shouldn't have accepted your apology, Edward. I should have gotten down on my knees to beg you to take me back. It was never your fault. I put you through so much pain and let you take the blame for our break-up. It wasn't fair to you. It wasn't right. I am going to fix that now. I am going to give you the apology you deserved. Start the music, please, Alice. Rose, can you back me up? I'll need all the help I can get."

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_  
_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you,_"she trailed off. She didn't move a lot during the song. I was amazed. She sounded so beautiful. Rose had such a stronger voice and a wide range, so obviously she held more skill than Bella. But my angel captivated me with the raw emotion in her tone. I knew she meant every word. I was immobile and speechless. I heard the students cheering for her.

"Only two more, I promise," she joked to the crowd. I heard a few chuckles.

"_Weep for yourself, my man _

_You'll never be what is in your heart _

_Weep, little lion man _

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself _

_Take all the courage you have left _

_Waste it on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault, but mine _

_And it was your heart on the line _

_I really fucked it up this time _

_Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?_

_Tremble for yourself, my man _

_You know that you have seen this all before _

_Tremble, little lion man _

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face _

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck _

_Now learn from your mother _

_Or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault, but mine _

_And it was your heart on the line _

_I really fucked it up this time _

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault, but mine _

_And it was your heart on the line _

_I really fucked it up this time _

_Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?_

_Well, it was not your fault, but mine _

_And it was your heart on the line _

_I really fucked it up this time _

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault, but mine _

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time _

_Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?_" she finished.

I could hear the bitterness in her tone. There was some anger directed at me, I could tell, but it was mainly her punishing herself.

"Now, to lighten the mood, my final song. Please ignore the use of 'girl,' because as you can see, I am singing to a man," she sighed. I heard some snickering. I watched in shock as Bella ripped off her dress to reveal royal blue pants that looked very snug, and a black top with no straps or sleeves, that revealed her midriff. I try not to indulge in any fantasies, but I slipped. What? I am a man.

"_Just let me tell you now_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_  
_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_  
_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_  
_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look,_"

Bella jumped off of the stage. I noticed she was wearing five inch heels. I think they were peep-toe shoes. She began strutting throughout the lunchroom.

"_Oh baby, give me one more chance_  
_(Show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me_  
_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_  
_(Let you go, baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
_(I want you back)_,"

Bella hopped onto one of the tables and began twisting and shaking her hips. It was cute but seductive. I couldn't help but admire her.

"_Yes, I do now_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Ooh ooh, baby_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Na na na na_

_Tryin' to live without your love is one long sleepless night_  
_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_  
_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_  
_Following the girl, I didn't even want around_,"

Bella leaped off the table and resumed marching through the lunch hall.

_"Let me tell you now_

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_  
_(Show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me_  
_Back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_  
_(Let you go, baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_

_All I want, all I need_  
_All I want, all I need_

_Oh, just one more chance to show you that I love you_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_(I want you back)_  
_Forget what happened then_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Let me live again,_"

Bella stood on top of the non-moving conveyor belt meant for trays. I suppose it wasn't activated yet. She sang her heart out, even getting on her knees. She jumped down again, and marched straight toward me. She danced around me, making sure to always have some sort of physical contact-running her hand through my hair, keeping a leg on my chair/lap, etc.  
_  
"Oh baby, I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_  
_Gimme back what I lost_

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha_  
_I tell ya that I love you_  
_Baby, baby, baby_

_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_Oh, I want you back,_"

Bella ended the song by plopping right down on my lap. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Bella," I said wistfully. The crowd erupted in cheers, with the exception of Lauren and Jessica, who sat down silently.

"Edward, I meant every word I said. You shouldn't have forgiven me so easily. I hurt you, and for that, I am truly sorry. I should have never let you go without at least trying to work things out. I should have told you," she whispered. She bowed my head in shame. I forced her to look into my eyes by pushing her chin upward.

"Do you promise to never do it again?" I asked.

"I promise," she immediately answered back, confident in her answer.

"No keeping secrets for anybody," I specified. I wanted to make sure there were no loopholes. She shook my head fervently no.

"Not even my momma," she joked. I smiled crookedly.

"Promise to love me and trust me? To always fight for us? To never let anything take us apart? Forever?" I implored.

"Until the end of time, and three days after," she swore to me. She leaned in closer to my face.

"Only three?" I asked, trying to annoy her with my smart-ass tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Hush," she muttered before bringing my lips to hers. I heard the student body "Aw" and cheer for us once again.

"_MAKE SURE THE STAGE IS OUT BY 4:00!_"

No one can ruin a moment like the principal.

**Alright? Is that good? I now think it should have gone the other way around, but I am pleased with it now. REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

**Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons**

**I Want You Back by the Jackson Five**

**Ain't Too Proud To Beg by the Temptations**

**Lyrics from:**


End file.
